debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Debate.org all debates Wiki
Session 1 Sub-Session 1 Season 1 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Episode 1: Preschool Is A Waste Of Time Episode 2: River Rafting Should Not Be Regulated Episode 3: George W. Bush is a great President Episode 4: The Government Should Not Fund The Arts Episode 5: Man-Made Global Warming Is A Hoax Sub-Part 2 Episode 6: Hillary Clinton Will Make A Bad President Episode 7: resolved that fraternities be banned in schools. Episode 8: The war in Iraq Episode 9: Birth Control in Middle Schools Episode 10: The moral code of the christian religion is violent and hateful. Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Episode 11: Gay marriage Episode 12: Craft is the more prominent feature of literary art than inspiration. Episode 13: Gun control Episode 14: the fight for justice,equality,peaceand love is futile Episode 15: Capitolism Sub-Part 2 Episode 16: The Canadian government should legalize the use of marijuana Episode 17: Religion, how it contradicts, is judgeful,questionable,and what the true religion could possibly be Episode 18: The Internet brings more harm than good Episode 19: Resolved, that castration be implemented to serial rapists Episode 20: Gay Marriage Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Episode 21: is physical appearence important part of ur identity Episode 22: Media today is sensationalizing news. Episode 23: America is a slave to fashion. Episode 24: Are human beings destroying EARTH??? Episode 25: We should not try to ban flag burning. Sub-Part 2 Episode 26: The United States is now a Socialist Society and our Freedoms are disappearing as a result. Episode 27: sports and other activities should not be a part of school curriculum Episode 28: politics is the topic Episode 29: Patriotism Episode 30: Torture is not right Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Episode 31: Homework is immoral on a deep level. Episode 32: paris hilton has been using a look alike Episode 33: environment not birth makes you who you are Episode 34: The "big bang" theory is ridiculous, can not be proven, and should not be taught in schools. Episode 35: Abortions are wrong... No matter the circumstance.... Sub-Part 2 Episode 36: Smoking should be banned. Episode 37: voting materials for U.S citizens should be provided in native languages Episode 38: Guiliani Is Not Qualified To Be President Episode 39: hillery clinton Episode 40: Banning the death penelty. Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Episode 41: Taking the word GOD out of all things pertaining to government e.g. "pledge of alligence" dollar bil Episode 42: If a business wants to allow smoking then the so be it, government should stay out! Episode 43: Making room to put a nutrition class in grade school through high school. Episode 44: Should schools be able to add an extra 2 hours a day and five extra days a year? Episode 45: Where the states money should go. Sub-Part 2 Episode 46: Illegal Immigration: Should we deport all illegal immigrants we find in the U.S. Episode 47: Character is best forged by Mental Pain Episode 48: Animals: Should They Have Rights Under U.S. Law? Episode 49: Iraq should form a federation Episode 50: The Children Of Today Have An Edge Over The Adults In Exposure And Opportunities Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Episode 51: Do video games rot your brain or not? Episode 52: Gay Marriages Episode 53: Topic: Anarchy Episode 54: Banning Pit Bulls Episode 55: nature is a threat to humans Sub-Part 2 Episode 56: THBT we should boycott the Beijing Olympics for security Episode 57: Should Euthanasia and assisted sicide be legal? Episode 58: Do you think the doctor should be able to take your life support away without your families consent? Episode 59: Resolved, that written examinations be abolished Episode 60: Cloning Humans for reproductive purposes. Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Episode 61: Are NASCAR drivers athletes? Episode 62: Should schools be able to give out birth control to middle school girls? Episode 63: EUTHANASIA BE LEGALIZED IN THE PHILIPPINES Episode 64: parallel universes vs religion and other scientific theories and finds Episode 65: Abortion : Pro choice is the way to go!! Sub-Part 2 Episode 66: Peyton Manning is an overall better quarterback than Tom Brady Episode 67: Illegal Immigration: Should we deport all illegal immigrants we find in the U.S. Episode 68: STUDENT AT ALL KANSAS CITY MISSOURI SCHOOL DISTRICT SHOULD BE ABLE TO BRING CELLS PHONES INTO SCHOOL Episode 69: The drop out age is to young. Episode 70: Are republicans just stuck up christians with too much money? Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Episode 71: Should students be allowed to carry cell phones with them? Episode 72: Should the US start taking control of imports from China? Episode 73: Man has the ability to exercise free will Episode 74: Verbal communication is more harmful than beneficial to the world... Episode 75: Pro-Life, The only way to ensure innocent lives are not lost. Sub-Part 2 Episode 76: bulding rest houses for tourist in national parks. Episode 77: Leave Iraq immediately, and a while ago if possible. Episode 78: Spongebob Squarepants does drugs. Episode 79: THBT: Voluntary Euthanasia shall be legalized. Episode 80: Civil Rights in businesses does nothing more then mask the problem and should be abolished. Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Episode 81: Is there a fine line between genius and insanity..? Episode 82: sports cars, lambergihni is better than the ferrarri Episode 83: Football Is Better Than Baseball Episode 84: Pro-Choice Episode 85: peace is the way not war for independent govt. Sub-Part 2 Episode 86: Adding the line "one state under God" to the Texas Pledge Episode 87: pregent women are allowed to be naked for porn Episode 88: is the three strikes law a good idea? Episode 89: Should a person die for killing someone? Including children. Episode 90: We should have a quota in the English Premier League. Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 2 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 3 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 4 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 5 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Session 2 Season 1 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 2 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 3 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 4 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Season 5 Sub-Season 1 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Sub-Season 2 Part 1 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 2 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 3 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 4 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2 Part 5 Sub-Part 1 Sub-Part 2Category:Browse